Strings of Fate 2: Surviving Evil
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: Now in the posession of Matthew Gallagher the puppets face their darkest hour. Forced into cages and beatened on a regular basis they have all but given up hope of surviving what this horrid man will do to avenge his grandfather. However even in the darkest of times, there is always hope. Rated M for violence and language.
1. So This is Home

**A/N: I don't own any Puppet Master characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band. I do however own Archer/Jasmine and Matthew Gallagher.**

**Well this is the second in a trio of stories in the Strings of Fate series, this one taking place about three weeks from where the first Strings of Fate story left off. With that being said I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Rated M for violence and language.**

* * *

><p>It had only been a few weeks since the puppets of Andre Toulon had been captured by a descendant of a former cruel master but it seemed so much longer.<p>

Blade the puppet leader walked back and forth in the cage he was in. His weapons, a hook and blade had been removed when they arrived at their captors home, the only thing he had now was a small plastic knife that was crudely taped on by their captor.

They referred to this man as a captor because he did not deserve the title master.

He looked over at the other puppets, compared to a few of them he had been lucky by far.

Next to him was Torch, his weapon, a flamethrower had a bullet lodged in it causing the metal puppet immense pain, the bullet having severed the inner parts of the weapon making it unusable.

Further to his left in a separate cage was Six Shooter, though now the cowboy looked so much different then his former self. He now only had two arms, the other four had either been sawed off or ripped off leaving him in too much pain to move.

It killed Blade inside seeing Six and Torch in so much pain.

Jester and Pinhead were lucky as they didn't have weapons that could be removed, they were in a cage to Blade's right, Jester's face a permanent frown.

That left Tunneler who their captor was trying to as he put it 'de-weapon' him. So far Tunneler's drill had proven more powerful then the hand saw the captor had been using.

In rage Blade slammed his arm against the bars.

"_Blade give it up, nobodies coming to help us_."

Blade turned seeing Six Shooter trying to get to his feet.

"_Six don't you're weak_."

Torch looked over at Blade.

"_Encase you've forgotten oh fearless leader_." he began being as sarcastic as possible and paused.

"_WE'RE ALL FUCKING WEAK BECAUSE OF YOU_!"

Blade glared at his forced companion.

"_For the hundredth time none of this is my fault_." he hissed.

"_If you hadn't promised to look after her we'd of been fine. We wouldn't be stuck slowly dying for some bastards enjoyment_!" Torch growled.

They all looked at a separate cage hanging on a suspended chain where the only female of the group, a puppet named Archer sat in solitude.

"_Leave him alone Torch. He was doing what was right at the time_." Jester said speaking up for the first time since they arrived.

"_You're lucky my flamethrower isn't working_." Torch growled leaning against the bars.

"_Archer_?"

In the lone cage Archer sat silently thinking. She was no taller than Blade and had pail peach skin, she wore a dark green cloak, the hood covering the top half of her face. There was a white shirt underneath the cloak, black trousers and black shoes the hood concealing her short brown hair and deep blue eyes.

Before she became a puppet she had been a nineteen year old woman named Jasmine Belle before she had been shot dead by the man who held them prisoner, not that she remembered being a human, or that the other puppets had been sent to protect her. She didn't remember anything from before she was a puppet.

She sighed, not long after she woke up she had been separated from the others. Her cage above the others so that she would have to look at the suffering they were in.

"_Yeah_?" She asked quietly though to a human all they would hear is strange crackling noises.

They all went quiet when the door to the basement they were kept in opened, the man, their captor known as Matthew Gallagher walking in looking furious carrying Tunneler in his bloody hands.

Gallagher stood at about six foot tall and was wearing a black business suit, white shirt, black trousers and black shoes. His hair also black and his eyes brown.

He threw Tunneler into the same cage and Six Shooter before locking it and storming off.

"_What happened_?"

"_He gave up on using the saws and started using a hammer. They haven't made a tool yet that could break me_." Tunneler replied, he had a few dents to his drill but other than that was relatively ok.

"_And his hand_?"

"_Moron wasn't very careful where his hand was_." Tunneler replied activating his drill momentarily.

The others chuckled quietly.

It was the first time they had laughed or chuckled since they arrived.

Archer looked out the basement window and mentally sighed seeing the sun starting to set.

"_Archer_?"

She turned hearing Jester.

"_Yeah_?"

"_What do you see_?"

Archer turned back to the window.

"_Well it's a lovely sunset. All the sky is pink and orange, the trees are starting to get their leaves back. Looks like it might rain later, or at the least be colder because clouds are appearing_." she said, she never was good at describing things.

There was a pause as the others imagined what Archer was seeing.

"_Wish I could see it though_." Six said.

"_You have no imagination_." Jester shrugged.

"_Well excuse me for being in crippling pain while you ain't even been touched by that son of a bitch. Maybe just maybe I can't think with all this pain_." Six said bitterly.

"_You know he didn't mean it like that Six_." Pinhead said knowing what Jester was like.

"_Whatever_." Six said turning away to face Blade and Torch.

Blade sighed to himself.

There had to be a way out of here, before their family fell apart.


	2. Survive The Night

**A/N: I don't own any Puppet Master characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band. I do however own Archer/Jasmine and Matthew Gallagher. As for the character of Gallagher's neice I'll leave what she looks like up to your imaginations.**

* * *

><p>That night there was a large thunder storm, despite the warm weather the basement had a chill to it that the puppets could feel.<p>

"_It's freezing in here_." Jester said rubbing his arms.

"_The basements made from stone, it will be colder_." Archer said trying to ignore the chill, though she had been in the sunlight all day her 'brothers' hadn't meaning they were feeling the cold more.

She sighed watching the flashes of lightning, even if she was able to sleep she wouldn't. Her concern for the others was keeping her up.

Blade sighed looking over at Six Shooter who was shivering violently, he had been getting worse as the hours went by and it wasn't from the cold.

With great difficulty since he was now effectively armless Blade was able to remove his trench coat, revealing his wooden body and gears underneath. Torch, Archer and Jester looking at him confused.

"_What the hell are you doing_?" Torch asked.

"_Just give this to Tunneler_." came the muffled reply, Blade having to pick the clothing up with his mouth.

Torch was trying not to laugh at Blade's reply, hell he was trying not to find the whole thing bloody hilarious.

"_Say again_."

Blade if he could of would have happily smacked the metal puppet around the head if he had arms, and something heavy enough.

"_I'm starting to think you're enjoying both our torment and your own_." Tunneler said reaching out from the cage bars as Blade with a lot of effort was able to pass the trench coat to the drill headed puppet who in turn wrapped it around Six Shooter who nodded to Blade saying thanks.

"_Sorry bout earlier Six_." Jester said.

"_It's fine and thanks Blade_."

"_It's ok. And Archer I know you're staring at me_." Blade said, Archer quickly looking away.

"_Sorry it's just I've never seen you_." She said trying to think of another term than half naked which essentially he was.

"_His inner mechanics_?" Jester said.

"_Yeah, lets go with that_."

For the rest of the night they stayed up listening to the rain and thunder, though eventually a few of them fell asleep.

That morning Pinhead and Tunneler were awakened by the sound of a child's voice.

"C'mon Uncle Matthew you promised you'd show me the toys." a little girl said quite near the basement door.

"Ok but only if you promise not to tell anybody about them." Matthew sighed opening the door.

A young girl no older than four ran in and looked at the cages.

"Why are they in cages?" She asked.

"Because they're dangerous. Matthew replied glancing at Torch and Blade who were somehow still asleep, Blade leaning on Torch's shoulder.

The girl giggled seeing the two and frowned looking at Six Shooter.

"Uncle Matthew why's this one broken?" She asked.

Gallagher turned to his niece.

"Remember what I've told you before?" He asked, the girl sighing and nods.

"Yeah. Every toy eventually breaks and every battery fades and drains." She recited.

"Is that why you never give me toys for Christmas?" She asked as Matthew lead her out of the room.

A few moments after they left Blade woke up stretching his arms and neck.

There was silence for a while until the others woke up.

"_How's he doing_?" Pinhead asked looking at Six Shooter who by now had stopped shaking.

Tunneler silently looked at his friend, listening for any signs he was still 'alive' mainly the clicking of the cowboys inner gears or at least a quiet moan.

He shook his head hearing neither and sighed when even gently trying to shake him didn't wake him.

"_He's gone, the formulas finally wore off on him_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah somebody is proboly gonna hate me for that.**


	3. Escape Attempt

**A/N: I don't own any Puppet Master characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band. I do however own Archer/Jasmine and Matthew Gallagher. **

**Also**** there is a reference to a few Five Nights at Freddy's songs in the last chapter. The first reference is to the song Survive The Night *chapter title* and the second is the lyrics from The Show Must Go On "Every toy eventually breaks, every battery fades and drains. Even the tiniest little mistake can leave behind the messiest stains. We know that we'll be alright, although he didn't survive the night."**

* * *

><p>The puppets looked down in respect for their fallen brother, Blade swearing vengeance on Gallagher for what he had done.<p>

"_We've got to get out of here_." Jester said while trying to squeeze his way through the bars, with no success.

Archer looked around on the ground, spotting Toulon's trunk covered by a blanket in the corner by the stairs.

She knew that was where Gallagher had their weapons, if one of them could get free and into the trunk maybe they had a chance.

Jester sighed finally giving up, his torso and head were just too big to fit through the gaps.

He sighed pacing trying to think, trying to ignore the stress he was feeling inside.

He was suppose to be the smartest yet couldn't think of a thing to do. It was clearly making the stress worse.

He finally just yelled out slamming into the cage with his shoulder in a vain attempt to get it to move.

The others turned to Jester, it was rare for him to loose him temper like that.

Unfortunately they weren't the only ones to hear his shout as a few moments later Gallagher came in.

Jester backed up frightened at what Gallagher could or would do to him.

Gallagher glared at Jester as if he knew he was the one to make the noise.

"_Leave him alone_!" Archer yelled.

Gallagher ignored Archer going to open Pinhead and Jester's cage, Jester getting a quick idea.

"_On three ram the cage_." he whispered.

Pinhead nodded and the second Gallagher opened the cage they both charged knocking the cage to the floor before Gallagher knew what was happening and crawled out of the opening.

"_GET TO THE TRUNK! IT'S BY THE STAIRS_!" Archer yelled, the two making a break for it trying to avoid Gallagher catching them.

"_He can't go after both of us if we split up_." Pinhead said staying back to try to fight off Gallagher, pulling him to the floor.

By now everyone was shouting for Jester to look out.

He looked behind too late to see what hit him.

Gallagher got up having managed to get ahold of Pinhead and throw him onto Jester.

He walked over to the two down puppets and stood on them, Jester trying in vain to claw his way away from the sudden weight on his back.

"_H-help_!"

There was a loud crash as Torch and Blade had forced their cage to the floor, unfortunately with not as good results. Torch's good arm and one of Blade's legs had gotten caught under the cage, neither being able to escape.

Gallagher finally got off Jester and considering the other cage was ruined put him with Archer, the latter pulling Jester into a tight hold wanting to protect him.

Pinhead however wasn't finished, after lifting the cage his brothers were in so they were no longer stuck went to break Gallagher's legs only to be kicked full force in the chest, the wind being knocked out of him.

Gallagher picked up Pinhead and shook his head.

"You lot are more trouble than you're worth." he said and after putting Blade and Torch's cage back left the room still holding onto Pinhead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Due to me being back at college chapters may take longer to be made and uploaded.**


	4. Loosing Control

**A/N: I don't own any Puppet Master characters, they belong to**** Full Moon Features and Charles Band. I only own Archer and Matthew Gallagher**

* * *

><p>Pinhead found himself held down by thick leather straps unable to move or free himself, though he was able to make out he was in the attic, even if he yelled out he was certain the others wouldn't hear him.<p>

Gallagher walked past him chuckling slightly.

"Well I must admit I didn't have a plan for you or that jester but now it looks like you need to learn your place." He said pondering whether to use a hammer or a saw on the struggling puppet.

"_Don't you dare touch him_!" Pinhead shouted, he and Jester were best friends for a reason. Jester had the brains while Pinhead had the brawn, it was a good combination.

Saying that Pinhead had no idea if his friend was OK.

His thoughts were interrupted when Gallagher started to move a rusty saw across his shoulder joints.

Though he rarely showed pain Pinhead yelled out in agony, he had never felt pain like this as the saw cut deeper into his wooden shoulder.

In the basement Archer had been gently slapping Jester's face trying to get the knocked out puppet to wake up.

"_Jester please wake up. We've already lost Six Shooter, I don't want to loose you too_." She begged.

Finally Jester groaned waking up, Archer holding him close.

"_Don't scare us like that again_." She said.

Jester rubbed his head looking around and looked down.

"_I failed_."

"_Jester you listen to me, you did not in anyway fail. The fact you were able to come up with a plan in a few seconds while we haven't been able to think of one in weeks shows you are still able to take charge_." Blade said.

Jester looked up and expected Torch to add his normal sarcastic comment but didn't get one.

Torch was busy trying to get feeling back into his arm and was ignoring the two.

Archer looked over to where Tunneler was sitting, he hadn't said a word since Six Shooter had become a lifeless puppet.

"_Tunneler_?"

He looked up at Archer, the latter couldn't even begin to imagine what Tunneler was thinking or feeing.

"_Don't move about too much, the less you move or talk the longer the formula should last_." He said.

Archer nodded and leant back against the bars of her cage praying for a miracle.

Jester however stood up keeping his eyes on the door.

He knew when Gallagher was done with Pinhead he would be next, and he didn't even want to think about what his friend could be going through. Or worse, what could happen to Archer if Gallagher decided that torturing and tormenting the guys wasn't enough for his sick mind.

Though his plan might of backfired he was determined to keep Archer safe, though he knew Blade had promised to keep her safe Blade couldn't help even if he died trying.

Jester sighed wishing that Decapitation would suddenly appear and fry the no good bastard then set them free. Though thinking of Decapitron Jester couldn't help but wonder where he had ended up, if he could still give Gallagher the slow, painful death he deserved.

He smiled to himself at the thought of Gallagher's demise before shaking his head.

No, these thoughts were not like him. Even in previous situations he had never smiled at the thought of a person dying, even if it was a corrupted master.

He sat down and tried to block out the thoughts, but the more he tried to fight them the more vivid the thoughts became.

Though he didn't notice Archer could see Jester changing, he no longer had the kind and comforting look on his face. Now he was starting to look more dark and cruel, his face turning to a dark grin, the brightness in his eyes replaced by darkness.

He himself was becoming corrupted by anger and rage, and there was nothing Archer could do to stop this transformation.


End file.
